


Who's Got the Power? Stiles, the Answer is Stiles.

by Enicia24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cyberpunk AU, Little bit of smut, M/M, not alot but enough, they are criminals but that's not explained too much, tiniest bit of Kate/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/pseuds/Enicia24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little cyberpunk au where Stiles is trolling bars to pick up dicks and chicks for bounties.  Werewolves are still a thing and Kate Argent is drunken bad news who likes young men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Got the Power? Stiles, the Answer is Stiles.

Fic for the adorable art done by iya-insanity. Had a ton of fun writing this!  Enjoy.

-

The dark bar smoothly curved along the walls of the main room. It was warm to the touch and encouraged patrons to ingest their drinks before soaking up that warmth. Vapors mixed in the air and congregated in a solid cloud at the hidden ceiling. Among the varied patrons many stood out in the mind of a young man leaning against the bar, drink dangling from his fingers.

Carefully positioned to appear open a small smile curved along his lips as he raised the glass to his mouth. "Got one." He breathed against the cool glass as he mimed sipping the amber liquid inside.

Tilting his head back the brunet savored the drink he had not taken and relaxed more into the warm metal at his back. This along with the skin tight leather pants and white loose tank top created a most inviting image to those who were paying him attention. One being a tall blonde woman who had strode in less than an hour before.

With a dangerous sway to her hips the woman made her way to the bar and slid next to him. Tapping the bar for her glass to be refilled she turned to him.

"And what reason is a delectable morsel like you doing all alone in a place like this?" She questioned him.

"Haven't found the right person to take me home yet." He spoke looking up through his eyelashes at her. She grinned in reply before holding out her hand.

"Kate."

"Ty." He grasped her hand brought it to his lips. Her eyes sparked at him.

"A gentleman." Kate laughed out. "So young to be out in the world all on your own.”

“I’m not that young.” Ty mumbled looking down.

“Oh sweetie, nothing to be ashamed of.” She brushed the back of her hand along his soft cheek. The freckles were in dim contrast to his skin in the low lighting. He leaned into the touch and she smirked. “Well Ty, would you say you've found the right person?"

"That I would ma'am." She laughed again at his reply and leaned in to pat his head.

"Now here's a boy who knows how to show respect." He let Kate pull him from the bar and through the crowd to the doors.

At the bar a man picked up the glass Kate had left before it could be pulled back into the bar. He passed his hand over it, scanning it with a quick flash of light, and put the drink back down. A second later the scanner pinged as information filled the screen. It showed a picture of the woman who had just taken his friend and left, along with various pieces of information including a list of her crimes and address.

"Yeah, you sure know how to get one Stiles." He muttered to himself. The man knocked back the rest of his drink patted his money into the bar and left.

-

Scott leaned back in his chair resting his eyes from the holoscreen he'd been using to monitor Stiles and Danny. When Danny had scanned Kate's glass the information he'd received had shown up on Scott's screen as well. Letting out a sigh Scott tapped a message to Derek to come to the hub.

The alpha ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to stop worrying. Kate Argent was a dangerous woman. She was one of the most dangerous people Scott had encountered during his life.

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he entered the room.

"Well, you're uncle has been busy putting hits out on people."

"And?"

Scott waved a hand at the screen and the footage of Kate going to Stiles and taking him from the bar played. It ended and the status of her bounty appeared. It now had Claim: In-Progress on the file.

"That idiot." Derek sighed. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yes." Scott stood.

"You know he'll be upset if you burst in there and interrupt whatever insane plan he has." Derek began walking out of the room.

"This coming from you?!" Scott exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'm not stopping you am I?" Derek challenged with a glare. Scott smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

-

Stiles sat on the trim white couch with a drink in hand. This one he hadn't drank any of either. He knew what kind of woman Kate was.

"Now you haven’t had a drop to drink since arriving, that hardly seems fair now does it?" Kate commented with a faux pout from the archway into the kitchen. Stiles shyly smiled at her and scooted to the edge of the couch to lean closer to her without getting up.

"Why drink in the presence of a beautiful woman when there are other things to be doing?" She threw back her head laughing.

"Oh you are a charmer. I made a good choice." Stalking towards him, Kate waved the lights down and turned soft music on. "Cliché, I know. But I do like setting the mood."

"Oh the mood is excellent. Really great." Stiles nodded vigorously in nervous excitement.

She pushed him into the couch and climbed onto his lap, her knees on either side of him. Stiles widened his eyes and looked at her with a moderate amount of surprise. One hand on his chest to keep him against the back, Kate raised the other to pull her hair aside.

"Now don't you worry about anything sweetie." She said pulling the zipper at her neck down. Kate shrugged the leather vest off and tossed it behind her.

"I'm not worried about anything." Stiles said as he ran his hands along her sides. Giving a squeeze, Stiles smirked at the surprised look on her face. He pulled the thin spikes out of her side and pushed the blonde away. She stumbled to the side and weakly caught herself on the couch. Stiles moved her legs off his lap and stood up.

"Kanima poison in case you were wondering. That's why you’re starting to feel numb right about now. Give it a moment and you won’t be able to move at all. Well, you’re eyes, you’ll be able to move your eyes but that won’t do you much good now will it sweetie." Stiles laid her on the couch and went to find her vest. "I have an acquaintance with a ready supply for use. Here we go, don't want to leave you in just a bra when the Hale men get here."

Slipping her arms through the sleeves, Stiles pushed her forward and zipped the vest up. He laid her back down and moved to the holodock. "Don't mind if I use your holo, do you?"

Stiles tapped the counsel and it released a blank holoscreen. A few swipes of his hands and he had a call to Peter Hale's private line being sent. He took the glass from the side table and poured its contents out in the kitchen. Stiles was getting a bottle of water from the fridge when the ding of his call being answered echoed through the apartment.

Stepping back into the living room, Stiles turned to lights on brighter and turned the music off. On the holo Peter was tracking his movements through the rooms. Neither spoke as Stiles uncapped the bottle and took a deep drink from it. Wiping his mouth, he put the lid back on.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching your delectable ass in those pants, but I don't suppose there was a reason for calling me in the middle of the night?" Peter inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles waved his arm to indicate the body on the couch.

"Look familiar?" He asked mouth quirked.

Peter squinted at the blonde lump and let out a laugh.

"You work fast Stilinski."

"Only as fast as you can pay me." Stiles shot back. "She's only paralyzed, figured you'd like the honors."

"So thoughtful. One would think you cared for me."

"One would have to be crazy, oh wait." Stiles took another drink from the bottle. Peter tapped a few times at his own holoscreen and a window popped up on both sides.

"The money is in your account. Don't suppose I could tempt you to spend it on something special?"

"You are not the person I want to be spending my breakfast with Peter." He laughed and peered at the account summary on the holo. Nodding, Stiles moved to close the window. A knocking surprised him.

"You're men work fast, Hale." Stiles said impressed.

"My men are most definitely not there." Peter told him with a shrug.

Another knock and Stiles hissed out a 'damnit' before waiving the lights down and the holo to dim. He crept to the door and was touching the view pad when it slid open and two figures burst in the room. Gloves at the ready, he slid behind them only to have the two whip around and tackle him to the carpet.

"Where is he?" A familiar voice snarled.

"Where's wh- SCOTT!" Stiles realized who his attackers were. The men on top of him stilled.

"Stiles?"

"No Scott, it's Derek's chest you're squishing. Of course it's me!" He gave a flail of his arms and the two moved off of him. Sitting up he glared at where he hoped the two werewolves were. Scott was undoubtedly giving him a sheepish grin and Derek, well Derek was probably glaring at him. Both moved away from his spastic movements and avoided the fully extended spines of his gloves with ease. "Thanks, I can actually breathe. Now do you mind telling me, what the hell you two are doing here?!?"

"You went after Kate." Derek said in an I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are voice.

“Don’t talk to me in that tone of voice Derek. It was not stupid.”

“Stiles, Kate has killed people. She’s almost killed us before.” Scott implored.

“Kate Argent was drunk off her ass looking for a younger man to corrupt.”

“That still doesn’t mean you engage her.”

"If by _engage_ you mean she hit on me and I took the opportunity presented to me, then yes. And if you would like to see," Sitting up, Stiles waved the lights back on and pointed to the couch. "Psycobitch 0, Stiles 50K."

Kate's head had been turned towards the holoscreen so Peter could see that it was her before paying and she'd been glaring as best she could, which for a woman completely paralyzed was pretty damn good, at everyone. Stiles could tell it was killing her to have two werewolves in her apartment and no way to fight them. Werewolves always brought in a good profit among hunters. And Kate Argent was a hunter through and through.

"You are okay though, right?" Scott asked holding Stiles by the arms.

"Of course I am." Stiles smiled brightly up at him. "She got a little touchy, but that's to be expected from someone faced with a body as sexy as mine."

"As twinkish as yours." Scott joked trying to hide a burgeoning growl.

"Hey, I resent that comment!"

"More like resemble it." Derek included his opinion.

"Oh hush Mister _Lumberjack_. Not all of us can be tall, beardy, and brooding."

"And not all of us are lanky, sweet faced, and twinkish."

"Is twinkish your word of the day Scot? Because-"

"As engaging as this discussion is, my men are outside and would like to collect the body." Peter broke in from the holoscreen. Stiles rose from the floor and opened the door for three large men in suits. They went directly to the couch and slipped straps along Kate to restrain her if the poison wore off. One of the men went out into the hall, while another picked up Kate, and the last nodded to Peter. Stiles gave Kate a wave of his fingers and blew a kiss at her as the four left.

"Well that went quickly enough." Peter commented as the door slid shut behind the last man.

"You're men are very efficient." Scott agreed in a clipped tone. Peter pretended to preen at the compliment as the holo clipped off.

"Aaaaand, that's enough of the Peter Hale ego trip. Let's get out a here." Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and began pulling him towards the door.

-

"Go ahead home, looks like we're done." Scott thanked Derek as he began walking towards his own apartment.

"See ya, Sourwolf!" Stiles called from his position leaning against the building, trying to avoid touching it with bare skin. His attentions focus mainly on his wrist holo. It was showing a live stream of some office Scott had to move closer to see. When he did it became evident that Stiles was checking in on his dad. The man was sitting at his office filling our files and looking tired as usual. Scott cleared his throat to catch the other's attention.

"I brought your jacket." Scott pulled the bundle of material from the saddlebag of his bike and tossed it. "Thought you might be cold on the ride home."

Stiles gave Scott a fond look as he pulled on the long black coat. The leather fit perfectly after years of wearing it. Sighing at the warmth Stiles made his way to the bike.

"You know, hot guy, hot bike I could get used to this."

"You already are used to this, Stiles." Scott chuckled. Stiles puffed his cheeks out.

"Oh shush." He climbed on behind Scott and hugged the warmer man around the waist. "Homeward Jeeves."

"Do I at least get a kiss for coming to get you?" Scott wondered, slightly twisting back to meet his eyes. Stiles moved his face forward and gave Scott a quick peck to the lips. As he moved back Scott pulled him back and greedily set his lips on Stiles. Grinning, the two exchanged a few more kisses before Stiles pulled back.

Lips pink to match the flush oh his cheeks, he pushed Scott around.

"You'll get a lot more than that when we get home." He promised as the bike began humming and the two shot down the dark road.

-

Home was a two story house made of sandy bricks and blue shutters. It rose from the street only to be crowded on the sides by other homes much like it. The house was the base of operations for Scott, Stiles, and the rest of their group. Every somewhat criminal organization needed a home base.

Scott directed his bike around the back to park. As he stopped the engine, Stiles slipped off and jogged to the back door.

“If you want that something more, you should really catch up!” He called back fitting his key in the lock. Scott smirked at the ‘challenge’ Stiles was proposing.

“So if I’m chasing you, does that make you my little red riding hood?” Scott asked wheeling the bike into a shed. When he walked out Stiles had opened the door and was walking towards the shed with his hood up.

“Well, I’ve got the stripes,” He waved a hand indicating the red stripes that ran along the sleeves and hood of his jacket. “And you’ve got the eyes.”

Scott let his eyes change to the alpha red he had grown accustomed to over the years. He pulled Stiles into his embrace.

“So I suppose,”

Stiles tilted his neck for Scott to nuzzle into.

“I could be your red riding hood.”

Placing a hand in Scott’s hair, Stiles pulled him to meet eye to eye.

“If you’re my big bad wolf.”

Stiles gave him a light peck and slipped out of his arms. He took off at a run into the house. Scott gave him a few seconds before running after him eyes glowing a bright red.

It was nice of Stiles to give him the chase Scott had desired the past few days. The full moon was the next night and Scott always felt more like an animal the days before a full moon. He lost hold of his mental filter and was more on edge around people. Even with the other wolves in his pack, Scott found himself snapping at them on occasions near the full moon.

Sometimes he just wanted to let loose and run after prey.

Stiles was by no means prey. Stiles was bright and strong and mate, not prey. But he was willing to give him the illusion of prey when Scott needed it, and he always knew when Scott needed to give chase and provided him with the chance.

The alpha could feel the coarse hair of a partial transformation grow as he charged into the house. Pausing in the door way he shut the back door forcefully. Taking a deep breath Scott let his senses push out into the house. There were two wolves in the front room discussing footage of some kind, a woman above him, and there was the heartbeat of a spark waiting for its mate at the top of the stairs.

Well it wouldn’t have to wait much longer, Scott shot from the kitchen and to the stairs, at the top stood Stiles. Hood down and jacket nearly off, he had obviously thought the wolf would give him longer. They held eye contact for nearly a minute. Red meeting amber until the amber looked away to run along the hallway.

Scott raced up the steps and had caught up to Stiles in seconds. Tackling him the alpha wasted no time in capturing his lips in another dominating kiss. Using his sharpening teeth Scott grazed the other’s lips in between caresses. Stiles grinned and slid an arm around Scott’s neck to pull him in closer while the other worked on pushing Scott’s own jacket off his shoulders. The movement cause Scott to growl into the now open mouth of his mate. He pressed down to grind into the squirming body and earn himself a high whine.

“You need to stop moving.” Scott forced out gruffly.

“Y-you need, less clothessss.” Stiles’ panted words ended in a hiss as Scott moved to bite at his jaw.

“And you two need to get in a room.” A spoke, making Scott open his eyes. Mouth still gripping flesh he growled at the red head that had interrupted them. “Growl all you want, but there is a strict no sex in the hallway rule and you know it. So move it to your room. Unless you want more people to show up and watch you two.”

Lydia smirked as Scott hefted Stiles into his arms and warily crept around her to run to his room and slam the door shut. Werewolves were so easy to manipulate when they acted like possessive idiots.

-

As soon as the door was shut Scott was pushed against it. Stiles, chest heaving, started to undress him and kept making quick glances from his hands to Scott’s face.   One of these glances caught the look on his face and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t give me that look.” He said breathless from the last round of kissing.

“What look?” Scott asked as the buttons of his jacket were free and is slid down his arm.

“The ‘oh look at the cute human thinking he has the power to keep me here’ look.” Stiles slid his own jacket onto the floor. “And don’t say you weren’t giving me that look. I have enough with people thinking I’m just cute today.”

Stiles huffed as a low growl buzzed through Scott’s chest. Wordlessly he tossed his tank top off and slid hands under Scott’s shirt. Slowly he moved up taking the material with him. Stroking muscles as he went, the growl shortly turned into a purr and Stiles hid his smirk by yanking Scott’s shirt over his head.

“You wanna help me shimmy out of these pants.” Kicking off his shoes Stiles walked backwards to the bed beckoning the werewolf. Scott laughed as his mate shook his hips and chest in an entirely goofy and in no way enticing manner.

Both had learned to get rid of their pants on their own. Two pairs of hands trying to unbutton one pair of pants was surprising more difficult than one pair or hands. Scott stepped out of his pants and pulled Stiles’ off by the ankles. Once they were off Stiles laid back and kicked his legs against the edge of the bed.

“Give me a second. For all the awesome technology we have, not one person has invented a pair of leather pants that breathe.”

“Might have been better if you had actually worn underwear.”

“Pfff, everyone knows you don’t wear underwear with tight leather pants, Scott. It’s simply not done.” Scott chuckled at the other man and tapped the bedside table for a bottle of lube. Glancing at the bottle he laughed louder.

“You should be proud to know we’ve made it to your Christmas lube.”

“My Tube’o Lube! Really?” Stiles grabbed the bottle from Scott’s hands. “Well I’ll be damned. Alright let’s open this bad boy!”

Scott pushed his hands away and leaned down to kiss him gently. “Only you would be this excited about using a gag gift.”

“But it’s why you love me.” Stiles informed him sliding his arms around Scott’s neck and deepening the kiss. The wolf moved his hands down to rest on Stiles’ hips.

“That’s not the only reason.” Scott muttered as he kissed his way down Stiles’ neck, to his chest, and ended at the junction of hip and thigh. He spent a few minutes nuzzling and leaving bruises in the pale flesh. Stiles alternately spent those few minutes trying not to squirm too much under the attention.

Scott loosely took Stiles in hand and gave it some cursory strokes. Stiles tensed at the sudden addition of stimulation to his jiggly bits. He he jiggly bits.

“You just thought the words jiggly bits, didn’t you.” Scott accused him sitting up.

“I will not be held responsible for the words my mind uses to describe my nether regions.” Stiles stated, sitting up as well.

“Nether regions?” Scott half grinned.

“Yeah, as in let’s get your Nethers in my Region.” Stiles joked at him before wrapping a slick hand around Scott’s dick. His hips jerked at the smooth slide along his length.

“When did you find time to do that?” Asked Scott breathless. Stiles took both their dicks and stroked them together.

“Had to, ahhh, had to to to do some, something while you were ni-ibblinnnnn.” Stiles managed to pant out. He was close. Desperately close. The bike’s soft thrum and Scott at his front always led to happy and ready lil stiles. That Scott was so absorbed in the hand job was another turn on.

Stiles liked making Scott happy, he deserved it. And to see him so close to bliss was an indicator that Stiles was doing things right. Like really right. Like so right that Scott had partially transformed again and was so about to cum. And the friction felt so good. On his next upward stroke Stiles pressed a little harder and a little faster. Both men’s breathe was coming in short bursts.

Contrary to everyday life Scott was the more vocal one in bed. He like talking and moaning and just couldn’t help sounds escaping him. Stiles however talkative he was in every other situation ever, was all soft sighs and quick gasps. He could feel himself getting so close; the tight heat in his abdomen seemed to spiral tighter and tighter until it burst out of him.

Stiles shuddered through his first orgasm. Leaning onto Scott for support his hand stuttered over his sensitive flesh and came to a halt as he came on both their chests. Scott leaned back to take more of Stiles’ weight and wrapped a hand around his own dick. He could feel the slight tremors in his own hand start as the scrape of warm dry skin lent the last bit of friction he needed before letting loose a loud moan and riding out the waves of shock.

“I don’t care how many years it’s been, that is still really awesome and kinda gross.” Stiles murmured from Scott’s shoulder. Scott laughed and gave a nod in agreement. They sat holding each other up for several minutes. The sweat and cum cooling against their skin causing both to shift uncomfortably.

Stiles tilted his body away from Scott’s and flopped on his back. His breathing slowly evened out and soon he nudged Scott’s thigh with his head. Scott looked down at his sleepy mate. Stiles had done this enough times that he knew what the brunet was demanding. He leaned over to tap the side table for a damp cloth. Stiles was right cooling cum was kinda gross. Dried cum was even grosser and Stiles was a big proponent for not gross things.

Quickly wiping himself down, Scott gently dabbed at the body next to him. When he pressed against Stiles the pliant man moaned lowly and nuzzled the alpha’s thigh. “Either give me the cloth or get ready for round two.”

“I think you could convince me to-“ Scott was cut off by the ping of a incoming call on his holo. Stiles groaned.

“Give me the wash cloth, I’ll take care of myself.” He sat up and made a shooing motion at Scott, who huffed and moved from the bed to their private holodeck. Stiles rubbed at the now tacky fluid as Scott tapped the holo on. Glancing over he saw two blondes filling the screen.

“Hey, Catwoman why you gotta interrupt me and my man?” Stiles called out, tossing the cloth at the laundry chute.

“We have a particular piece of footage Scott might be interested in.” Isaac said before Erica could start a banter session with the brunet. Stiles sighed and went to the bathroom, tossing a ‘whatever’ over his shoulder.

-

Scott heard the bathroom door close as he examined the twin Cheshire smiles on the blondes. Sighing at the obvious joy they took in intruding on what was a really great night he asked, “What footage.”

“Oh just a little bit of Stiles and a little bit of Kate and a whole lot of skin.” Erica smirked. Scott felt like he was in a perpetual sighing state sometimes when he interacted with the wonder twins, as Stiles took to calling them.

“And I should care about that why?” He raked a hand through his short hair.

“Because she is most definitely enjoying what your mate has to offer.” Isaac spoke up eyes sparking at the hilarity of the sentence that just came out of his mouth. The door had opened in time for Stiles to hear Isaac so he wondered over to the holo and leaned against Scott’s back.

“Someone enjoying me? Well Scott here, certainly was just a few minutes ago.” He smirked at the twin looks of disgust that flashed across their faces.

“Ugh. We know that, but to hear you say it is like hearing our parents talk about sexing each other up. It’s fucking gross.” Stiles laughed at Erica and gave Scott’s cheek a peck before moving to the bed again.

“I don’t need to see the footage of Stiles tricking Kate. He told me all about her drunken escapades, I don’t need to see it.” He said a bit forcefully and let his eyes flash where Stiles couldn’t see. Both the blonds cowed back a little and Erica pouted.

“Fine we won’t link you the footage. Just figured you might want to see her putting he hands all over your boy.”

“I know exactly where her hands have been.” Scott’s nose twitched a bit. “And it’s not a problem. Peter has her. She’ll stay gone this time.”

“No shit.” Isaac winced at the thoughts of what Peter would do to Kate. The death of most of your family was a big grudge to hold against someone and almost no one held a grudge like Peter Hale. “Alright, we’ll let you too get back to _whatever_ it was you were doing. Night.”

Scott turned off the holodeck and turned to the bed. Stiles had slid into the sheets and was settling into a nest of pillows.

“I thought you were ready for a round two.” Scott commented a little laugh in his words.

“Mmmm, I was. Now I’m not. _Someone_ took too long on a call and now I’m sleepy.” His words came out slower as he sunk further into sleep. He found patted the area next to him on the bed with little energy. “Get over here and cuddle me, dude.”

Scott smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. Stiles shuffled into his arms and murmured. “Cuddling is a go, sleep commencing in t-minus one minute.”

Yawning, he settled into sleep. Scott smiled at the man in his arms. He pulled Stiles closer and let sleep come over him.


End file.
